Move list
From Whence it Came: X,X,X,X (Sends enemies in the direction Dust is facing.) *'Rising Phoenix': X','Y''' (Cuts enemies up and can be used with the fallen to inflict critical damage, also to avoid attacks if energy is too low for dash.) *'Ash Bound: 'X,X',Y,Y (Cuts through large amounts of enemies and be able to cover dusts back with the final kick with enemy.) *'The Fallen: ''''d-pad down/left thumbstick down,'Y''' (This move must be done in the air, with this move it cause critical damage with rising phoenix, please see the Advanced Techniques to see another way to use this technique) *'The Undoing: '''X,X,X,'Y (must be done in the air, this move brings down enemies in the air and causing critcal damage to the enemy(held) and regular damage with knock down on the ground if any enemies are nearby, use on bomber for explosive result!) *'The Underling: '''d-pad down/left thumbstick down, '''A '(this move can cause some damage and knock down enemies, go through tunnels, and is helpful in the 'Whats in the Box?' quest when you're taking damage) *'Dust Storm: hold Y '(causes a vacuum to disperse Fidget's projectiles; see advance techniques for another ability) *'''Aerial Dust Storm: hold Y while airborne. (All the functionality of a regular Dust Storm, also allows Dust to pass through enemies and has homing abilities if enemies are above Dust) *'Fidget's projectile attack: B '(activates Fidget's current projectile to shoot, electric hits nearest enemy, does consume energy meter) Advanced Techniques Dust Storm projectiles without Dust Storm: "I am so confused" - Fidget. The only known way of activating Fidget's projectiles into swarming enemies is holding Y '''but another way in case Dust is red, from using dust storm too much is to first jump into the air, press '''B, '''and do the fallen which is down on the left thumbstick/d-pad and '''Y '''making Dust inflict critcal damage on to enemies below while Fidget's projectiles deal with the others. '''Gathering loot: '''To gather loot from fallen enemies, if not known, is simply to have dust face the opposite direction and hold '''Y and the loot will be drawn to you like a vacuum. Gliding: ''"Hey, don't look at me! You're the one who can't fly!" - Fidget. Technically Fidget is right, but Dust can glide through the map without facing ground enemies (as long as there are no flying enemies). This is a technique that can be used for advanced players who want to get 100% map and loot without losing time fighting. To glide, first jump (double, if possible) and keep performing the Undoing attack '('''X,X,X,Y'), and Dust will be airborne for as long as no enemies interrupt. Doing this will have Dust descend about half his initial height. Dash-Jump: Can only be executed after obtaining the double jump ability. Immediately after dashing, jump in the same direction. Combined with Aerial Dust Storm at the beginning of Dash-Jump, you can travel quickly across a long distance if there are no obstacles or enemies in your path. Category:Game Category:Browse